Fondness at First Light
by Mr. Achak Wolf
Summary: Jack has little pain, but at the break of dawn he only needs Tooth to show him a real remedy for his pain.
**Fondness at First Light**

 **Mr. Frost wakes up to find himself greeted by a dazzling Fairy Queen at the start of morning. He's reminiscing the former exploits of how he got their. Soon however, he realizes that he isn't entirely sure of the origins of the embrace he found found himself in as he awoke, but** _ **all he knows is that he doesn't want to leave.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own squat of Rise of the Guardians and seek no money.**

Jack felt himself stir at a sudden jolt of pain clearly evident on his face as he had slipped off the bed and his frozen corpse hit the floor with loud smack.

Immediately he screeched out pain and held his skull like vise to try and fight through his agony like boxer taking on the champ.

As his eyes blurred and blood as felt, he felt a quiet whisper on his face. He saw a decorative array of color which mixed with his current dazed state of mind made it like looking through a thousand kaleidoscopes.

He soon gained enough of consciousness to conclude that the figure before him was Tooth. She looked beautiful as the rising sun's light hugged horizon and bounced over all things within their grasp. The light illuminated her features like a swarm of fireflies all startled up from swamp giving it the illusion of being a beach on the coast of the Caribbean.

He didn't notice until now that he was being vigorously shaken back into reality by Tooth and could hear her loud cries filled up to the brim with worry.

"Ja- Jak- Jack… Jack… " She sounded like his long gone sister who too was filled with the same kind of gut wrenching pain that could only be diagnosed as a symptom of worry for loss of someone who is truly beloved.

"Jack… please… don't…" He finally gained himself and grabbed her sides and returned all the panic she had deposited into the bank of his mind and gave her it all back with peace and comfort as her withdrawal with a little affection as interest.

"Tooth, I'm… I'm fine. Please don't cry." Tooth gently returned the embrace with all intent of showing how fierce her compassion for him was.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got the wind knocked outta me." He could still feel himself with a sore forehead. He felt wet and hot on his head. He knew their was blood as a result of his clumsy mistake. He fell out of his own bed, but he didn't understand why he was there.

"Tooth, what happened to me?"

"You fell. _Again._ "

"Again, huh? What happened the first time?"

"You got hurt fighting Pitch remember?"

 _Of course he remembered._ He remembered being overwhelmed by Pitch in an ambush. Tooth caught him once. She couldn't the second time.

"You're bleeding!" She immediately got up and buzzed off and returned quicker than she left.

After a little rethinking he was reminded about another how he lost to Pitch in a duel between fear and hope. Pitch was subdued by his fellow Guardians and sent back to the hollows of which he belongs.

Tooth patched up his forehead gash and changed the bandages on other previously sustained injuries. All the while chittering and asking a thousands questions. It only made his headache worse but his heart ache ease as she reminded him he was being cared for.

"Thank you Tooth."

"No problem Jack. You had me worried to death."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I don't want you to worry like that. I don't want you to feel hurt about my own stupidity."

He didn't expect it but it just happened. She clutched him tightly in a bearhug. Sure she was small but her affection made this little scrawny girl into Hercules. She wasn't granted the cold she expected but warmth from the winter spirit as he returned her offer of affection equally. Newton's 3rd law applies even in romance it seems.

Jack rested his clean head against her soft feathered scalp. She hummed silently enjoying an odd amount of comfort for her friend or maybe he was… something… _more to her…_

Jack could only repay her with the same thoughts as he was swept away with a deep sense of belonging and trust in her. She was passionate about a lot of things. Work, the Guardians, maybe even… _him._

Jack peeled his eyes to her own which showed the same beauty as the morning sun which shot its beams through cloud and bled its light and mixed it with the dark waves of the clouds on the horizon.

She was like the sun. She was bright and colorful in both beauty and personality. She held you close with her ability pull your eyes away from the sky and and see the true crown jewel the sky. She was a light in the darkness that always held you close to keep the darkness from consuming you like money from a gambler's pocket.

She could also flash a smile smile like the sun which could only draw you closer and closer and until she closed on Jack's own light and made the whole galaxy shine.

Jack gave into her final remedy for his pain. It was sweet and dazzling It gave him the same kind of life which she was so full of.

When they parted their lips and flashed a smile once more; nothing can keep you from giving into the same kind of life she had a thousand times more.


End file.
